theoddbodsshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Newt
Newt is an Oddbod. She is one of the two female characters alongside Bubbles. She is voiced by Nadia Ramlee, who also voices Boo in Antiks, and Zee's Sister in "Uncle Zee". Her first Appearance was in "It's My Party" Her latest Appearance was in "Swan Flake". According to the lyric in the Oddbods song video, Newt is represented as “the sweetest of the bunch” Appearance Newt wears a pink fursuit with a spring like antenna most likely due to her playfulness. She has no minor details like Jeff and has pink eyelashes. Personality Newt is very sweet, innocent and girly and loves modern technological, mainly her phone that she uses to take selfies but she is stubborn and sensitive. She is also very caring to her friends, even at some points of helping them whenever they haven't got the confidence and very talented with various things, such as magic, drawing, fashion and even kart racing. She also will not claim defeat in her competition against boys who think they are better than her, Bubbles to get number one in every test and examination. Her personality is sweet, cute, innocent, playful, girly, loves technological devices, adorable, single minded, headstrong, stubborn, arrogant, sensitive, caring, prospective, talented and daring. Relationships Bubbles Bubbles is Newt's best friend and also the other girl in the Oddbods. Newt cares for Bubbles and she tries to cheer her up when down but when Newt is sad, Bubbles simply pats her on the back and walks away. They may be best friends but they are somewhat different, Newt liking girly stuff whilst Bubbles liking science. They both enjoy technology. Jeff Jeff and Newt are both good friends. They both enjoy painting which Jeff has taught her in Pain in the Art although her painting skills aren't so good in Season 1 as seen in One Short Of a Full Set but much better in Season 2 as seen in Oddbreak. Slick Slick and Newt have a positive relationship, while occasionally having a romantic relationship in some episodes like in "A Newt to Remember", "Double Date Trouble" and "My Hero". Pogo As well as Zee, Pogo thinks Newt is weak and is always pranking Newt as he thinks she is a girly ''girl who wouldn't handle his pranks but Newt always finds a way to get him back. Despite this, they seem to have a positive and sometimes romantic relationship in the shorts but in "One Short of a Full Set", Newt kisses and Pogo is disgusted so he no longer engages in anything romantic. Fuse Fuse wants to impress Newt as said before so does Slick. He gets embarrassed when Newt saves him but likes it when it's only help as seen in "No Good Deed" and "Florence Newtingale". They both share the same anger issue but Fuse have a more severe case which they have both experienced. Zee Newt wants to help Zee keep fit and healthy which Zee does not like but do not have any specific opinion about each other. Character Descriptions "Newt is the youngest of the Oddbods. This selfie queen will teach everyone a thing or two about being social online." (''Seen in Disney Channel Asia's The Oddbods Show Promo about Newt) "Meet Newt, She's Pink. She's Sweet. Sugar and Spice but mostly nice unless provoked. Then, look out. That's Newt." (Seen in The Oddbods Show's Website Video about Newt) Trivia * If pulled up, it appears Newt has the longest antenna out of the Oddbods. Gallery Sick Newt.jpeg|Sick Newt as seen in Diseased and Oddbreak|link=https://theoddbodsshow.fandom.com/wiki/Oddbreak?venotify=created Newitch.png|Newt as a Witch as seen in Party Monsters|link=https://theoddbodsshow.fandom.com/wiki/Party_Monsters WolfNewt.png|Newt as a Wolf as seen in A Newt To Remember|link=https://theoddbodsshow.fandom.com/wiki/A_Newt_to_Remember Wittle_Cutiepie.png|Baby Newt as seen in The Oddfather and The Festive Menace Newt sheet.jpg Appearances The Oddbods Show Season 1 * It's My Party * A Good Heart * Marooned * The Sheriff of Oddsville * Slick Moves * A Newt to Remember * Pogo the Poltergeist * RoboBuddy * Pain in the Arts * Zeelionare * Bad Medicine * Fuse Ruse * Narco Klepto * Double Date Trouble * My Hero * Florence Newtingale * Hypnobod * Zee in Charge * The Last Laugh * Strictly No Dancing * The Amazing Slicko * No Good Deed * I-Scream Apocalypse * Super Zeroes * Newt's Lucky Day * A Marrow Victory * The Last Straw * Macho Jeff * One Short of a Full Set * Mind Control (Cameo) * Monster of Oddsvile * Zoom * Mr. Snuffles * Technofogey Fuse * Pocket Sized Pogo * It's Just Like Riding a Bike * Double Scoop (Cameo) * Wheels of Furry * Let's See that Again * Anger Mismanagement * On the Cards * Oddjobs * The Brain Game * You Can' t Handle the Tooth Season 2 * I Am Bubbles * Jetpack Blues * Space Oddbodity * The Oddfather * Can You Dig It * Spiderman * Our Son Slick * Picnic Basketcases * Double O Zee * This Little Piggy * Master Jeff * Monster Truck * Cross Newt Training * The Abominable Snowbear * Don't Open The Box * The Grimbles * Slicknado * No Go Pogo * The Curse of the Three Eyed Frog * The Jump * Something Fishy * Trainer Wrecked * Oddbreak * The Cone Wars * Sickbods * Bumble Bubbles * Road Trip * Wild Thing * The Gift That Won't Stop Giving * Game Face * Itch Hunt * Egg on My Face * Snow Joke * Storm in the Treehouse * The Invader * Pecking Order * Let the Games be Gone Season 3 * Swan Flake Specials * Party Monsters * The Festive Menace * Zee Force Five Oddbods Volume 1 * Fuse and the Snowflake * Christmas Lights * Fuse on the Dancefloor * Gift Thief * New Years Kiss * Angry Neighbour Character Videos Category:Characters